


Las palabras equivocadas

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared se ha divorciado, busca consuelo en su amigo Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las palabras equivocadas

Despertarse de un resaca era malo, pero despertarse y darse cuenta que el otro lado de la cama no se encuentra su “maravillosa” mujer, sino tú compañero de reparto es mil veces peor que una resaca. Jensen no quería actuar como en los tópicos de las películas, pero lo hizo, comprobó que estaba vestido, lanzo un suspiro de alivio y con mucho cuidado comprobó que Jared estaba vestido. Sí, estaba vestido, pero no hubo suspiro de alivio, pues se dio cuenta que Jared no llevaba su ropa, sino un pijama que Dannel había regalado a Jensen por un cumpleaños, (le quedaba muy pequeño a Jared). Volvió tapar a Jared, y acto seguido se levantó despacio.

Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, ¿y si me acosté con Jared y después nos vestimos, o simplemente dormimos juntos sin hacer nada?

Su cabeza iba a estallar, tal vez por la resaca o la segunda opción la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, así, que llamó a Jared.

_Jared, Jared, ¡despierta!

Jared no quería despertar, pero ante la insistencia de Jensen no le quedo más remedió que hacerlo. _ ¿que pasa cielo?- Lo que le faltaba a Jensen que Jared lo confundiera con su ex mujer-

_ ¡Jared!

_ ¿qué?- Jared se levantó tan rápido, miro a todos lados- ¿por qué montas tanto jaleo?, pensé que la casa se quemaba.

Jensen estaba de pie, y se puso al lado de Jared, y fue directo al grano.

_ ¿tuvimos sexo anoche?

El rostro de Jared reflejaba sorpresa, y no entendía esa extraña pregunta.

_ ¡NO!, ¿a qué viene esa extraña pregunta?

_ ¡qué alegría me has dado!, pensé que tuvimos sexo, me alegro que no haya sido así. Jensen si le hubiera dado la oportunidad bailaría tango, salsa, danza, (cualquier cosa para celebrarlo,) pero tenía a Jared de frente, y lanzaba unas miradas, (sí, habéis acertado, las miradas asesinas de Jared).

_ ¿acaso sería terrible que te tuvieras sexo conmigo?, ¿te doy asco, repugnancia?- Jared se acercaba demasiado Jensen y esté se alejaba, pues no tenía duda, que iba a recibir un puñetazo de su compañero.- ¡o mi príncipe!, perdone a este desdichado que no es merecedor de vuestra cama, perdone a este desdichado, que tantas veces ha soñado con besar vuestro hermosos labios.

Hubiese sido mejor un puñetazo, por parte de Jared, mucho, pero en vez de eso recibía la inmensa tristeza mezclada con enfado. Jensen se maldijo, a él y a su horrible manía de hablar sin pensar. Vio que Jared se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse, Jensen no quería que se fuera así, le iba decir, “Jared, estoy felizmente casado, y soy heterosexual, y a ti no te pasa nada malo”, pero sus labios pronunciaron estas palabras.

_ Si un día de estos, quiero tener relaciones sexuales contigo quiero estar consciente de lo que hago, quiero saber que no ha sido producto del alcohol, o de alguna droga o de una tonta apuesta.- Jensen no se oía cuando hablaba, pero Jared lo escuchaba, y algo lo que le dijo el ojos verdes lo detuvo e hizo que se diera la vuelta, y se acercará a su compañero, ha sido la palabra ¡QUIERO!,¡QUIERO!, no ha sido ni” tal vez”, o “puede”, o “quizás”, o “ en un futuro lejano puede”. - Jared, no te pasa nada malo, es más, si un día de estos, y quiero acostarme con un hombre, tú eres el primero de mi lista- Puede que sea un error por parte de Jensen a decir “quiero” o “eres”, pero el hombre que medía casi 2 metros volvió a sonreír, su sonrisa, no era nada inocente,

_ ¡Has picado!- con la mirada de un depredador espía a su presa- ¡Claro que tuvimos sexo!- (Mentira, Jared llevó a Jensen a su casa, le puso el pijama y se cambió de ropa), Tan sólo quería saber la reacción de su amor no correspondido. La reacción es que no había ninguna reacción, Vio, que el más pequeño se quedaba como una estatua, lo miraba a los ojos. En ese momento el polaco, supo en ese momento que el hombre de los hermosos ojos verdes no le iba a quitar el mechón de pelo y ponérselo detrás de la oreja, como hizo Rudi con Sam, y que Sam aprovechó ese momento tirarse encima de la mujer demonio, su mejor amigo lo vigilaba, su mejor amigo lo vigilaba, y no le quedó que ingeniándoselas para distraerlo.

_ ¡Jensen!, llegamos tarde al rodaje, son más de las 8- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Ojos verdes, entrara en un ataque de pánico (ya lo estaba antes, pero ataque lo hizo reaccionar, y desviar los ojos del más alto, y moverse de un lado para otro, de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo, y se quedo parado, Jared lo tenía donde quería a unos pasos de la cama.

_ pero es sábado, ¡Jared…- No puedo seguir hablando pues cuerpo de casi dos metros le hizo perder el equilibrio, y caer encima de la cama. ¡CAMA!, de pronto, una boca, se comía la suya, unas manos, se aventuraron por debajo de su ropa.

_Jared, Jared, ¡quieto!- más o menos pronunció esas palabras, pues es difícil hablar cuando te están besando, es decir, dejar sin respiración alguna.

_ Jensen, tan sólo quiero hacerte recordar lo que paso anoche, puede que tuviéramos sexo, puede que no.- Volvió, a besar a su “amigo”, entre beso y beso, decía- Tranquilo, tú pones el limite, cuando quieras pararé, tú das la orden y pararé- ¿quieres que pare? ¿Recuerdas algo?

_ NO, y NO,- Joder, Jared no para de hablar, que me siga besando ¡Ya! (Pensamientos del pecas).

No, el pecas empezaba a sentirse bien en los brazos del castaño, le gustaba sentir como sus manos lo acariciaban despacio, por debajo de la ropa. Los cuerpos de ambos hombres sentían un calor abrasador y la única manera era quitarse ese lastre, que eran sus ropas. El castaño, intentó quitarse la parte del arriba del pijama era difícil, pero su futuro amante, le ayudo a quitarse la camisa, ¡arrancando los botones!, por muy de seda que sea el pijama, era un total incordio, y tenía desaparecer, (o quedar a un lado, en el suelo), sólo quedaba el pantalón.

_¿Jensen?- Salió de la cama, y se colocó delante del pecoso- ¿quieres que siga?, ¿recuerdas algo?

_ ¡Sí!, y no- quería que ese maldito pantalón desapareciera del cuerpo de su amigo, sabía que podía fijar el límite en cualquier momento, pero todavía no lo había alcanzado. Vio como el castaño, se quitaba lentamente el pijama, Jensen estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, ¿sólo un poco?. Ya completamente desnudo, y dejo que los ojos del más bajo, lo devorará con las miradas lascivas, le gustaba sentirse admirado por su amigo, pero antes tenía que asegurarse que el límite no llegara todavía.

_ ¿te gusta lo que ves?, ¿quieres que vuelva a la cama?, ¿recuerdas algo?

_ Si, Sí, NO- Espero ansioso, quería tenerlo en esa cama, sentir su cuerpo desnudo.-¡Ven Ya! , es una orden.- Jared, era un chico obediente, y volvió a la cama, se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que Jensen lo besaba, y acariciaba, que su mano se perdía en su “centro espiritual “, y lo masturbaba, pero había un grave problema que todavía estaba vestido con el pijama hortera que le había regalado su mujer, y pero como todo problema tiene una solución, le arrancó el pijama. ¡adiós, adiós! Pijama hortera.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido que escapaba de sus bocas, era un exorcismo, que hacía desaparecer, a la maldita mujer que se había casado con su mejor amigo, borraba las veces que ella besaba y acariciaba a su marido.

_ ¿quiere que sigamos?- lamía los pezones de su amante.

_ ¡Sí!- No existía ningún límite.- Pronto sintió como la boca del alto, lo besaba despacio, y se detenía entre su entrepierna.- ¡no Pares!- Jared obedeció, engullo el pene de su amigo, despacio, luego más deprisa, haciendo que el placer de ambos creciera, los jadeos del pecoso era más fuertes- ¡Condones!-, pantalón vaquero… suelo…- ni el correcaminos corría más rápido que Jared, que se hizo con un preservativo lubricado, volvió a la cama, dilato a su ¡AMANTE!, y colocó el condón y embistió despacio, muy lentamente, hasta que Jensen se acostumbrara al intruso, pues los movimientos fueron más rápidos, cuando notó que los gemidos de su AMANTE, (COMO LE GUSTABA ESA PALABRA, ¡AMANTE!), era de puro placer, y no de dolor, mientras sentía las caricias, de Jensen.

Habría pasado una hora, o puede que dos, ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, se limpiaron mutuamente, y cuando acabaron quedaron rendidos, y durmieron desnudos, y abrazados.

_ Ahora me acuerdo del por qué me emborrache. Y no, anoche no tuvimos sexo.

_ ¿por qué te bebiste tanto?, y lo segundo ya lo sabía- Estaban abrazados, en la cama.

_ Por qué descubrí que Danneel tiene un amante, me enteré hace unos días en San Diego, cuando entre sin avisar a nuestra habitación. Si te digo quien es, prométeme que no vas a poner el grito en el cielo.

_ ¿lo conozco?

_ La conoces, su amante es Geno- Era extraño ver que su amante no reaccionaba.- Ellas no saben que yo lo sé, pues salí sigilosamente sin que me vieran.- El más alto seguía sin reaccionar, acto seguido le lanzó una pregunta al ojos verdes.

_ por eso te emborrachaste, ¡por qué la amas!- huyó de los brazos de su amante.

_ Es todo por todo lo contario, no me sentí celoso, ni monté ningún escándalo, ¡por qué no la amo!, pero sabes, me di cuenta de algo, que en vez de ser tu ex, hubiese sido tú el amante de Danneel , en ese momento, los celos me hubieran destruido- Esas palabras, fueron las detonantes para que castaño, volviera en los brazos de su ¡amante!, no sin antes de buscar un preservativo, y decir.

_Creo que es tu turno.- los besos volvieron a ocupar su lugar.


End file.
